110715-Snark and Satire
timorousTraveler TT began trolling cascadingCourtier CC at 14:20 -- TT: so i hear you'Ve been haVing a pre77y grea7 7ime in 7his game TT: before you ask yes 7ha7 was sarcas7ic TT: i 7alked a bi7 7o aaisha and... seriously wha7 7he hell happened? you okay 7here? CC: ... CC: I guess CC: Yeah, things have not been greay CC: great* CC: Not buy any stretch of the imagination CC: But for the sake of not bringing up /all/ of my newly repressed memories, what exactly have you heard? TT: uh. well. TT: i was more gonna yell a7 you for 7he whole "spli7 up when one of our 7eamma7es has los7 his arms" 7hing 7ha7 aaisha said you did, bu7. TT: yknow if i7s eVen worse 7han 7ha7... CC: Oh, that TT: do i really wan7 7o know? CC: It is, but better now actually CC: What happened to Eribus is the worst yet CC: The splitting up is because we actually have a job to do here CC: We have to beat the game or we die CC: We have three gods we are working against us CC: Gods CC: We've already established to work in smaller teams because large groups are a large massacre CC: And I wasp called away to work with mine CC: What Eribus did is that he antagonized one of those gods, two of them, actually TT: yeah, Vigil and scarle7. He men7ioned 7ha7. CC: Which wasp heavily warned against CC: By himself TT: okay. fair. fine. wha7eVer. spli77ing up when dismembermen7 is apparen7ly a fac7or in 7his game sounds like a perfec7 idea. TT: bu7, wha7 exac7ly are you off doing? CC: Would you rather the entire collection of players in one go? CC: Not being spiteful CC: These are logical decisions TT: i7'll be absolu7e chaos yeah, bu7 i7'll be safe chaos. s7reng7h in numbers and eVery7hing. CC: ^ CC: Even teams for the win CC: And we're trying to do a planet quest CC: The planets comb with challanges for each of us that are supposed to make us stronger TT: oooof course 7hey do. TT: because no7hing can eVer jus7 be pre77y 7o look a7. CC: Right? TT: i7 also has 7o be willing 7o push you and maybe kill you. CC: ^ CC: Better than doing that without making us stronger CC: *looks at the "Gods"* TT: i7'll probably be wor7h i7 in 7he end, 7o be fair. CC: The planets also have the added effects og allowing us to reach godhood ourselves CC: of* TT: ... huh. okay. so 7his game giVes us 7ha7, alongside saVing us from 7he des7ruc7ion of eVery7hing? TT: bu7. TT: also 7he game is 7hrowing deadly challenges a7 us jus7 because? TT: im ge77ing mixed messages here. CC: Well it wasp either this or meteor death TT: is 7he in7en7 7o kill us, or 7o no7. CC: And it does promise an entire universe at the end of it TT: me7eor dea7h was far less confusing TT: i mean 7his is s7ill 7he be77er choice, bu7 CC: Oh no, I understand competely CC: This is all so fucked TT: i7s kinda funny in a weird way. TT: well, wha7eVer. CC: I'm sure there's some humor to be found TT: wha7 exac7ly is your 7eam doing righ7 now? CC: Right now, planning and waiting CC: Waiting on Milo to prototype his sprite a second time CC: So that we can get more instruction CC: Libby told us we needed to breed a "Genesis Frog" TT: you are a "mage of 7ime" wi7h a bee sexbo7 for a spri7e ge77ing serious planning work (inVolVing humans and 7heir spri7es) done... so you can breed a special frog. TT: are you saying you can7 find absurdis7 humor in 7here. CC: There definitely is CC: I already mentioned the irony of the bug troll hunting for frogs TT: "oh how 7he 7ables haVe 7urned" heh TT: well, a7 leas7 you can'7 really ge7 injured by frog hun7ing. TT: nice you go7 an easy job CC: Yeah, there are pixies here too TT: pixies? TT: how do 7hey play in7o 7his? frog food or some7hing? CC: Apparently Milo saw a few a good ways from his hive CC: I haven't met one yet CC: And I have no idea CC: I feel kind of played at not getting something that'd increase our strength CC: But CC: This is possibly one of the most important things there are for us to do CC: Potentially TT: frogs. frogs are 7he mos7 impor7an7 7hing in 7he game. CC: I have no idea TT: and also 7here are pixies because why no7. 7hey probably haVe a purpose. CC: Probably TT: im jus7 wai7ing for someone 7o giVe a speech abou7 how impor7an7 7hose 7hings are. despi7e how really you can pick really any o7her animal and say now i7s more impor7an7. TT: 7ough 7o be hones7 if 7he res7 of us ge7 jobs like 7ha7 7hen ge77ing 7ha7 reward will be easy. CC: This better not be it CC: I'm not sure this will help us survive the game CC: But to beat the game, it is CC: Those are two differant things TT: sure. bea7ing 7he game is one 7hing, bu7 surViVing i7? way harder. TT: once 7he game is done, i7s done. TT: and we can di7ch 7he cheesy 7i7les if we so wan7 and do fuck all in 7ha7 new uniVerse. TT: cause we deserVed i7. frogs are such challenges, i7s only fair. TT: well okay 7heres jack, Vigil, and scarle7 bu7. well. 7heyre a differen7 issue. CC: The game has it's own challenges CC: And then there's the time travelling sociopath CC: And the mind controlling seductress CC: And her teleporting, people eating, lapdog CC: And eldritch abominations holding out somewhere CC: So I wanna catch these frogs as fast a possible, you dig? TT: fine, fine. TT: i mean, i ge7 i7. TT: Bu7 one 7hing a7 a 7ime, please. TT: once you ge7 godhood or wha7eVer, won7 dealing wi7h 7he 7ime 7raVeling sociopa7h jus7 be all 7he easier? CC: Maybe, maybe not CC: The time traveling sociopath is cheating TT: cause really if youre gonna worry abou7 eVery7hing a7 once youre gonna go a bi7 7oo far i 7hink. CC: He's a god twice over CC: And can break the rules of the very world around us TT: yeah, bu7 hes an asshole. and i7'll be like 7wen7y agains7 one. CC: If we tried that now, we'd die CC: Later, maybe CC: If there are enough of us left CC: Our problems don't like waiting TT: and here i 7hough7 i was 7he more nerVious 7roll, yeesh. TT: we're no7 gonna s7op playing 7he game, or any7hing. jus7, keep an eye on wha7s going on righ7 now, and worry abou7 la7er for... well, la7er. TT: cause wha7s going on righ7 now is 7ha7 someone doesn7 haVe arms and is s7ill in pain. so. CC: I'm actually way deep in the web of the person who did that CC: But yeah, waspn't able to stop her from doing that TT: yknow, i don7 really care abou7 7ha7 righ7 now. i mean 7he faul7 is clearly on Vigil, bu7 CC: Scarlet gave the order TT: jus7... can we send someone oVer 7o help wi7h 7ha7 already CC: And I can't CC: Neither can I replace his arms TT: do you a7 leas7 know a way 7o ge7 7o his land? CC: You can plead with Libby CC: Or ask Vigil himself TT: of course. righ7. TT: i go77a giVe i7 7o 7he spri7es 7hough. 7hey're being reaaaal helpful wi7h all 7his. TT: haVe you been able 7o ge7 much of a s7raigh7 answer from any of 'em? CC: You do remember my sprite don't you? TT: how could i forge7 TT: i7s 7he bes7 one. CC: Yeah CC: Still haven't waded through the innuendo TT: well, a7 leas7 7he spri7es are mos7ly harmless. TT: ... speaking of, er. i should go find mine. and appologize again. TT: im happy i jus7 pro7o7yped a bee for you ins7ead of your lusus because lemmie 7ell you, i7 makes 7hings way 7oo awkward CC: What's yours? CC: Oh CC: oh lord, I'm no glad it waspn't my lusus CC: so* TT: i know. i know. TT: i haVe no idea how much 7his spri7e knows of me as a wriggler and i am afraid 7o ask. TT: and. 7HA7 bo7 wi7h a lusus... ac7ually neVermind im no7 gonna go 7here. CC: His ancestor's ancestor? CC: Fused with another ancestor CC: The grandpa mom TT: wha7 TT: "grandpa mom" TT: is 7ha7 like a mo7hergrub mixed wi7h... an ances7or? TT: is 7ha7 wha7 a grandpa is? CC: A grandpa is an ancestor CC: Humans have two ancestors CC: A male and female CC: who make their slurry CC: Dad is the male CC: Mom is the female CC: Grandpa is the Dad of one of them TT: huh. so, wai7. TT: 7heres 7hree genera7ions all a7 once... and 7hey don'7 7ry 7o cull each o7her? TT: jus7 liVe on wi7h grandpa and dad jus7. being 7here? knowingly? TT: 7ha7s kinda weird like. who keeps a 7rack of 7heir ances7ors... and know who 7hey are. TT: aside from 7yran7s of course CC: I didn't even believe in ancestors til shortly before all this CC: And no point is bothering now CC: in* TT: i suppose i should ask a human abou7 7ha7. TT: bu7. eugh. CC: Yes CC: Humans live with ancestors CC: I don't even know what's up with that CC: I tried to tell them it's a good way to get turned into grubsauce CC: I don't know how their whole planet does that TT: who was 7he human who mixed 7heir grandpa and mom 7oge7her in a spri7e? TT: i need 7o ques7ion 7hem abou7 7his. TT: one ances7or is bad enough bu7 7wo? TT: 7wo??? CC: Yes CC: They're SO weird TT: im going 7o go ask 7hem. TT: i... okay i haVe no idea which human 7o s7ar7 wi7h bu7 TT: i mean no one else can say how weird i 7hink 7hey are besides me, i guess CC: You can try Mike CC: He wasp my source of info on humans CC: Lila's nice too CC: Currently on my team too TT: hmmm, alrigh7 TT: seeya 7hen. im gonna go mess wi7h 7he humans. CC: Have fun -- timorousTraveler TT gave up trolling cascadingCourtier CC at 16:00 -- Category:Heliux Category:Nyarla